A Surprise For Emily
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Emily is working as a house cleaner after all of the Nighlock are defeated and she has some surprises while doing her job.


**A/N: HAPPY EASTER! EVERYBODY! This idea has been floating around in my brain for a while now, so I have finally gotten around to writing it! YAY FOR ME!**

**Pairing: Mike and Emily.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers Samurai! It belongs to Saban.**

* * *

After all of the Nighlock were defeated and all was back to normal Emily had taken up a job to clean people's houses; Emily had a little bit of dirt on her cheeks, her hair up in a bandana, and her sleeves were rolled up as she was cleaning a person's house.

The door bell rang and Emily answered it, no one was there, but when she looked down she saw on the floor was flowers already in a vase and the card said _to Emily Rock_, "How sweet, I wonder who did it?" Emily said as she stuck her head out the door and looked around, but she saw no one.

So Emily sat the green vase of flowers down on a table and went back to her cleaning job; when the owner came back Emily got paid fifteen dollars, "Thank you." Emily said as the man put the money in her hand.

The man looked at Emily for a long moment, "You're welcome little miss." The man replied then he walked inside his house and Emily exited the house back on the side-walk to go back to her small apartment on the north side of Angel Grove.

When she got back to her house her routine was to clean up her own apartment, cook dinner, brush her teeth, then go to bed; the next day Emily had to clean up Bulk's house while he was being an idiot at work, "Man this guy sure is messy." Emily said as she peeled an old dried up pizza off of his bed.

Emily was cleaning up a table with trash all over it, "Ewwww!" Emily said as she cleaned up some tissues.

After she got some tissues off the table she heard the door bell ring so she answered it when she answered she didn't see anyone so she looked down just like before and saw a green box of candy sitting on the porch right in front of her and the card said _to Emily Rock_.

"Awww, how sweet but I wish I knew who was doing this." Emily said as she looked outside and saw nobody running off, she saw nothing but cars go by.

Emily just shrugged and went back inside the house and began to clean up some more, "I hate it when people don't wash their dishes so now I have to do them!" Emily yelled as she got the dish water ready and washed and dried the dishes because Bulk didn't have a dish-washer.

When Bulk came back he paid her half of what he owed her, "Um, this is only half of what I'm supposed to get paid sir." Emily said as she counted the money that was in her somewhat dirty hands.

Bulk turned to face her, "You only get half because I'm not that trashy because I clean up after myself unlike you." Bulk replied as he slammed the door in her face and then he locked the door to keep Emily outside with only half of her pay.

The next day was just about as boring as the day before that and the day before that, "Why can't people just be nice for once? Everytime someone hires me they act like they don't have to pay me because I'm below them." Emily said as she began to mop the kitchen floor of a rich person's home.

Then the door bell rang again so Emily answered it, "Hello?" Emily asked as she opened up the door to see nobody, so she looked down to see another green box. "What's this?" Emily asked as she took the small green box inside and opened it up.

When Emily opened it up she saw perfume inside, "Aw, how lovely." Emily said as she sprayed some perfume on herself, but when she was putting the perfume on herself the owner walked in the door and saw her putting it on.

"Hey! You're supposed to be working you little pig!" The owner said as he walked closer to Emily who now had a scared look on her face.

"Forget your pay little lady." Tommy Oliver (the owner) said as he pointed his index finger at her with his right foot out a little bit as well.

"I'm sorry sir I think I'll leave now, before you do anything rash." Emily said as she picked up her cleaning tools and headed for the door to go outside so she could go back to her little apartment on the north side of Angel Grove.

"I was just about to suggest that, leave and never come back! I will find somebody else to clean my house while I'm gone!" Tommy yelled after Emily as she exited the house, shut the door and began to walk back to her apartment.

The next day Emily was cleaning her own house when she heard her door bell ring, "Coming!" Emily said as she got the bandana out of her hair and then she opened up the door.

When she opened up the door she saw Mike standing there; Emily gasped when she saw Mike; Mike came in, picked her up in his arms and kissed her, when they pulled away Emily asked Mike a question, "How did you find me all of those places?"

"I got up about one hour before you do go to the store, drive out to you in my car and follow you wherever you go then I go up to the door and leave you something." Mike replied as he shut the door with his foot.

"Oh Mike." Emily said as she shook her head, but she also gave out a sweet smile.

* * *

**E/N: THE END! Please R&R!**


End file.
